This invention relates to a billiards cue holder and more particularly to a holder for freely suspending the cue by its tip portion.
Most billiards cue holders are in the form of racks having a base upon which the butt of each cue rests for supporting the weight of the cue. Such racks are also provided with grooves, recesses, or other types of keepers for supporting the upper portions of the cues against lateral movement.
One type of holder or support for suspending a billiards cue by its tip end portion is disclosed in the German Muerer Patent No. 49,112 (1889). The German Patent No. 49,112 also discloses a base or butt-type support rack for a billiards cue.